


cinnamon dolce

by snowysatoru



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, and a bunch of fluff because that's all i can write basically :'D, coffee and kisses, nothing too major though, small spoilers for jaehee's route, this is very sweet and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Jaehee loves working in a coffee shop, and you love Jaehee, so you decide to do something special for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/gifts).



> You wanted some Mystic Messenger? Well, you got some Mystic Messenger!
> 
> This was my first piece of fiction that I wrote in Second Person POV, and I was intimidated at first, but I had quite a bit of fun with this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy your gift! :')

Even if it’s overwhelming at times, working in a coffee shop has been one of the biggest joys of Jaehee’s life. It feels therapeutic in a sense, especially compared to when she was working for Jumin. While the exhaustion hasn’t gone away completely, it’s decreased significantly. She hasn’t been having as many sleepless nights as before, and overall just feels like a much happier woman than she was a few months ago.

Some days go by in a mundane-like style; and other times, she’s greeted with a pleasant surprise.

Today was the latter.

When Jaehee closes work for the day and returns to her apartment, ready to plop her body on her bed, she opens the door to a sight far from what she expected to see.

The first thing she notes upon walking in is the aroma of food. She sees two bowls of soup sitting on the coffee table, but not before she sees you, sitting in front of one of them. Her eyes slightly widen at the sight before her, but she gives you a small smile; the smile you’ve grown to love so very much, and you still find the apples of your cheeks turning a rosy hue whenever you see it. You think that it’s extremely cheesy and sappy, but you still feel that way, despite that.

But that wasn’t all; there was more to treat Jaehee to tonight besides some soup.

You move to stand up and walk to the kitchen, ready to test out something that you’ve wanted to show Jaehee.

She offers her help, but you politely decline and tell her to sit down and wait and relax, explaining that this treat was a surprise. She listens and sits down on the opposite side of where you were previously sitting, resisting the temptation to look where you are in the kitchen to see what you’re making.

After a few minutes of mixing milk, water, brown sugar, as well as a few other things, you walk out of the kitchen with two mugs of latte topped with whipped cream and sprinkled with cinnamon. You set one next to Jaehee, and the other towards yourself.

“Please don’t drink it yet,” You tell Jaehee as she reaches for her mug. “It’s still really hot. At least wait until we finish dinner, so it’ll have time to cool down a little.”

“Alright. It looks really delicious, though.” Jaehee replies, before taking her first bite (or is it sip?) of the soup that you made.

It was a simple recipe that didn’t look too difficult to pull off – although you had to ask Zen for some help in trying to look for it – so you decided to try it out. From the pleased expression on Jaehee’s face, you decide that the dish was a success, and smile to yourself before going to start on your bowl.

After the two of you finish your dinner, you place the dishes in the sinks and come back to where Jaehee is sitting; only this time, you pick up your coffee mug and sit right next to Jaehee, as opposed to the opposite side on the table.

“Is it okay for me to drink this now?” Jaehee asks as soon as you’re by her side.

You nod, and Jaehee picks up her mug, very eager to drink the beverage. She gives her latte a few small sips, and her eyes widen as she lets the flavor melt into her mouth.

“This is amazing!” Jaehee exclaims, “N-Not that dinner wasn’t good, but this…!”

“I’m happy you like it,” You tell her, leaning your head on her shoulder. “I wanted to do something special for you.”

“So is that why you left work early?” Jaehee asks.

“I wanted to make sure everything was perfect.” You answer, combing your fingers in her wavy hair, hiding your face in your shoulder so she wouldn’t see the growing flush on your face. “I really love you, you know…”

“I love you too, and thank you for what you did for me tonight. I loved it.” Jaehee answers back, leaning in and pressing a kiss on your forehead.

You smile to yourself again before tilting up your head so you can lean in and brush your lips against Jaehee’s in a soft kiss. Her lips feel so warm and soft, and you can taste the tiniest hint of cinnamon in her mouth, and it feels like a small bit of heaven.

_Just the way you both like it._


End file.
